


Лучший план Дживса

by dokhtar_vatzzan, fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020
Summary: Берти вступается за невиновных, попадает в немилость и остаётся один на один с чем-то, напоминающим еловый корень. По счастью, Дживс приходит на помощь.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 миди G - PG-13





	Лучший план Дживса

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Случалось ли вам задуматься, сидя на диване в гостиной? Мне довелось это пережить однажды. Дело было после завтрака, утро было солнечное и тихое. В жёлтом свете, льющемся из заоконья, лениво шевелились пылинки, и, если бы на оттоманке напротив валялся, мусоля перо, Шекспир или Лонгфелло, он наверняка бы накалякал что-нибудь поэтическое про розы, лозы и грёзы. В общем, настроение у Вустера было самое элегическое ― если это то слово, которое я ищу, ― и мысли в голову приходили самые умиротворяющие и благостные. Какие милые люди окружают меня, думал я, какие они все замечательные, и как славно, что все они мне симпатизируют.

Я вертел эту мысль и так, и этак, и со всех сторон она была прекрасна, словно шарик пломбира, политый вишнёвым сиропом. Надумавшись ею всласть, я принялся размышлять, стоит ли подниматься с дивана и тащиться наверх к себе в комнату, чтобы там запечатлеть плоды своих дум на бумаге, или можно не тратить чернил, поскольку Шекспир и Лонгфелло наверняка это сделали за меня. Я как раз склонялся ко второму варианту, когда в гостиную влетела раскрасневшаяся, как варёный краб, Анджела.

― Берти, пойди в сад и поймай жука!

― Прости, старушка, что ты сказала? ― спросил я, выплывая из задумчивости.

Анджела упёрла руки в боки и прожгла меня пожароопасным взглядом.

― Что слышал! Поймай жука, брось Хильдебрандту в коктейль и передай, что это от меня!

― Но я не могу.

― Что значит: не могу?

Я пожал плечами:

― А то, что это не preux ― подвергать третье лицо страданиям из-за вашей с Таппи ничтожной размолвки.

― Ничтожной? Ничтожной?! Да он сказал, что моё новое платье для тенниса не видно без микроскопа, и предложил денег, чтобы я докупила ткани!

― Мне Таппи никогда не предлагал подбросить деньжат. Я бы на твоём месте соглашался.

― И это называется брат?! Не хочет помочь да ещё и оправдывается страданиями? ― Анджела закатила глаза. ― Отчего ты вдруг начал страдать? Оттого что я попросила тебя выйти в сад? Тоже мне, третье лицо!

Видя, что старушка совсем распалилась, я попытался её урезонить:

― Под третьим лицом я, вообще-то, подразумевал жука. Сама посуди, Анджела: с какой стати бедняга должен встретить гибель в коктейле у Таппи? Представь, что он молод, полон сил, под лопухом его ждёт невеста ― какая-нибудь бабочка или стрекоза…

― Что ты несёшь, Берти?! Каким лопухом?! Смотри в глаза и запоминай внимательно: или жук окажется у Таппи в коктейле, или ты мне больше не брат!

Я посмотрел. В глазах у Анджелы полыхала решимость. Такая, знаете, как у Жанны Д’Арк. Или у типуса, который подбрасывал ей дровишки. Жучья судьба висела на волоске. Я даже поёжился. Ситуация была, что называется, патовая. Или потовая? Дело осложнялось ещё и тем, что мне не у кого было попросить совета. Дживс со своим напичканным фосфором мозгом вовсю развлекался в Брайтоне, а его временно осиротевший питомец, то есть я, был милостиво до конца недели взят на передержку тётей Далией. Можно было послать Дживсу телеграмму, но взгляд на табло дорогой сестрёнки подсказывал, что времени на это нет. 

И тут меня осенило!

― Телеграмма! ― воскликнул я. ― Пошли ему телеграмму!

― Кому? ― Анджела скорчила презрительно мордашку. ― Жуку?

― Да нет же, сестрёнка, ― замотал я башкой, удивляясь её непонятливости (Анджелы, а не башки). ― Таппи, конечно! Пошли ему телеграмму со словами: «ТЕБЯ КОКТЕЙЛЕ ЖУК ТЧК ОТ МЕНЯ ТЧК АНДЖЕЛА ТЧК». Тут-то он и обрадуется.

― А что?.. ― Анджела задумчиво почесала нос. ― Это мысль. ― Она недоверчиво посмотрела на меня. ― Даже не верится, что ты додумался сам.

Я бросил на неё оскорблённый взгляд.

― Что у тебя с щеками? ― брезгливо поинтересовалась она. ― Тебе нужно поменьше есть, ты такой же обжора, как этот грубиян Хильдебрандт.

И с этими словами она поднялась с дивана и, задрав подбородок, засеменила из комнаты. 

***

Довольный тем, как ловко всё уладил, на правах славно потрудившегося я вырулил из гостиной и зарулил в сад. Преследовать жуков и прочих ползающих по своим делам граждан я, понятное дело, не стал. Закурив, я двинулся к возведённому в моё отсутствие новшеству ― лабиринту. Подойдя ближе, я вынул сигарету изо рта и присвистнул от разочарования. В самом деле, я ожидал чего-то громадного, сложного и величественного, а передо мной была всего лишь усыпанная колючками зелёная изгородь, запутанная в клубок размером двадцать на двадцать. Забава для малышей. Здесь даже жук не мог заблудиться. Покачав головой, я обошёл лабиринт снаружи, снова покачал головой, на этот раз ещё более разочарованно, и зашагал к дому, где на кровати меня дожидалась «Промашка Кровавого Билли». Но прежде, чем я выяснил, как именно Билли лопухнулся, в комнату влетел красный, как огнетушитель, Таппи.

― Нет, ты видел?! Ты видел?! ― возмущённо вскричал он, раздувая щёки. ― Какая низость, какое неслыханное коварство! ― Он потряс у меня перед носом измятым листком. ― И эту девушку я боготворил! Подбросить в коктейль жука! Твоя сестра ― хуже Борджиа!

Я начал догадываться, о каком жуке идёт речь и что за бумажку трясёт передо мной Таппи.

― Эй, ― попробовал я привести этого болвана в чувство. ― Послушай-ка. Это всего лишь телеграмма. Настоящего жука тебе никто не подбрасывал.

― Да? ― Таппи выпятил грудь и отвёл назад ногу, словно собирался крутануть фуэте. ― Да? А мои чувства? Они, по-твоему, ничего не значат? По-твоему, если мне не подкидывали в коктейль жука, а только написали, что подкинули, моя гордость не пострадала?

Незнакомый с привычками Таппиной гордости, я пожал плечами.

― Пойди в сад и поймай лягушку! ― потребовал Таппи.

― Прости, старина, что ты сказал? 

― Что слышал! Поймай лягушку, брось Анджеле в суп и передай, что это от меня!

― Но я не могу.

― Что значит: не могу?

― А то, что это не preux ― подвергать страданиям третье лицо из-за вашей с Анджелой дурацкой размолвки.

― Дурацкой? Дурацкой?! В телеграмме сказано: «ТЕБЯ КОКТЕЙЛЕ ЖУК ТЧК», а ты называешь размолвку дурацкой?!!

― Но ведь ты первый без восторга отозвался о её теннисном платье…

― Это не платье, а жилет! Ткани на него пошло меньше, чем у тебя совести! Не хочешь помочь, да ещё и оправдываешься страданиями! ― Он скорчил язвительную гримасу. ― Отчего, интересно, ты вдруг начал страдать? Оттого что друг попросил тебя выйти в сад? Тоже мне, третье лицо!

― Под третьим лицом, вообще-то, я подразумевал лягушку, ― попробовал я объяснить этому дуралею как можно понятнее. ― В супе у Анджелы ей вряд ли понравится. Представь, что тебя засунули в тарелку, залили горячим консоме и тычут в бок ложкой…

― Что ты несёшь, Берти? Какой ложкой?! 

― Столовой, а что?

― Смотри в глаза, ― отчеканил Таппи, ― запоминай внимательно: или лягушка окажется у Анджелы в супе, или ты мне больше не друг!

Я посмотрел. В глазах у Таппи громоздилась решимость. В принципе, я считаю, решимость ― довольно похвальное качество, но сегодня я от неё подустал.

― Пошли ей телеграмму, ― посоветовал я.

― Кому? ― презрительно сморщился Таппи. ― Ложке? Тарелке? Лягушке?

― Анджеле, ― пояснил я, дивясь Таппиной непроходимой тупости. ― Моей кузине Анджеле. Пошли ей телеграмму со словами: «ТЕБЯ ТАРЕЛКЕ ЛЯГУШКА ТЧК» и так далее. Грамотному человеку будет достаточно.

― А что?.. ― Таппи задумчиво почесал за ухом. ― Это мысль! ― Он недоверчиво покосился на меня. ― Даже странно, что ты сам до такого додумался.

Я бросил на него оскорблённый взгляд.

― У тебя щёки разнесло. Шмели покусали?

И с этими словами он поднял с пола оброненную телеграмму, сунул её в карман и вывалился наконец из комнаты.

***

Вразумив второго обидчивого недотёпу, я взялся за «Кровавого Билли» и не расставался с ним, пока не пришло время переодеваться к обеду. Справившись и с этим вызовом самостоятельно, гордый собой, я, энергично насвистывая, продефилировал в столовую. Счастливое семейство уже собралось в полном составе. Вот только физиономии у них при внимательном рассмотрении были не очень чтобы счастливые.

― Чего это ты рассвистелся, бездельник? ― мрачно поинтересовалась престарелая родственница.

Анджела злобно на меня зыркнула, Таппи зыркнул ещё злее, дядя Том раздражённо тряхнул газетой.

Свист замер на вустеровских губах. Как выразился однажды Дживс, «и в тот же миг прервался пляс, и замер крик, и свет погас».

― «ТЕБЯ ТАРЕЛКЕ ЛЯГУШКА ТЧК ТАК ДАЛЕЕ ТЧК», ― как только я приземлился на стул, с омерзением в голосе прочла по бумажке Анджела. После чего с недобрым прищуром посмотрела сперва на Таппи, а потом на меня.

― «ТЕБЯ ГОЛОВЕ ДЫРА ВСКЛ САМ ТЫ ТАК ДАЛЕЕ ТЧК», ― тыча пальцем в похожий листок, гневно выкрикнул Таппи и сверкнул глазами сперва на меня, а потом на Анджелу.

― «ТЕБЯ ВМЕСТО ГОЛОВЫ ПОДСТАВКА ШЛЯП ВСКЛ ШЛЯПЫ ТОЖЕ ТАК СЕБЕ ХАХА ВСКЛ», ― с надрывом в голосе продолжала кузина, достав очередную бумажку. 

― «НЕ ЖЕЛАЮ БОЛЬШЕ ИМЕТЬ ТОБОЙ ДЕЛА ВСКЛ НИКОГДА ВСКЛ НИКОГДА ВСКЛ НИКОГДА ВСКЛ», ― не остался в долгу Таппи.

― О, чтение по ролям, так мило, ― постарался я придать разговору более миролюбивый тон. ― Уютно и по-домашнему.

Но напрасно я прыскал бальзамом умиротворения на буйные головы этих Монтекки и Капулетти. Оба уставились на меня так, что Кровавый Билли заскулил бы от зависти.

― Я верно поняла, что это твоя идея, племянничек? ― с не обманувшей меня ласковостью поинтересовалась тётя.

― Послушайте… ― начал было я, но Анджела с Таппи хором прорычали: «Его!», и я замолк, обводя присутствующих взглядом, в котором, умей они читать по глазам, непременно бы увидели призыв к дружбе, любви и взаимопониманию.

― Прекрати пялиться, словно имбецил! ― уже без обманчивой ласковости прогрохотала тётя. ― Ещё один такой гениальный замысел, и вылетишь отсюда, как ласточка. Не посмотрю, что без Дживса ты шнурки завязать не способен!

― Но!...

Честное слово, дорогой читатель, я отлично умею завязывать шнурки. Конечно, у Дживса это получается быстрее, аккуратнее, надёжней, но, между нами говоря, у Дживса вообще всё получается в миллион раз лучше.

В общем, я хотел вступиться за честь Вустеров, апелли… чего-то там к фактам, ведь в описываемую минуту я как раз пребывал нижними оконечностями внутри ботинок, причём ботинок, завязанных не кем-то, а мной самим, но дядя так шумно и многозначительно тряхнул газетой, что все слова напрочь вытряхнулись из вустеровской головы.

Остаток обеда я просидел тихо, и шедевры Анатоля не принесли мне той чистой, незамутнённой радости, какую могли.

***

До ужина я просидел в своей комнате, выясняя, в чём заключалась промашка Кровавого Билли. И вот что я узнал: перерезав остаток подельников, этот чудак в одиночку отправился в лес, где заблаговременно с тогда ещё не перерезанными коллегами в каком-то дупле спрятал награбленное. И там, в лесу, свалял дурака: заблудился. В последней главе бедняга дал дуба, вгрызаясь в еловый корень, а в эпилоге на его пожёванный медведем труп наткнулись суровые волки и тоже слегка потрепали. История явно намекала на то, что, если тебя зовут Билли и твоя фамилия Кровавый, не стоит соваться за порог без компаса, палатки, противомедвежьего порошка и запаса провианта на месяц. Порадовавшись, что меня это не касается, я поплёлся вниз.

За ужином литературные чтения возобновились. С каждой стороны были исполнены с выражением по три новые телеграммы. Взгляды, перебрасываемые через стол, сверкали, как молнии, в голосах грохотали раскаты грома, а атмосфера висела такая наэлектризованная, что я чувствовал себя сидящим на электрическом стуле.

Ситуация требовала срочного вмешательства. Если бы рядом был Дживс, он наверняка бы что-нибудь придумал. Но ведь я мог обратиться, так сказать, к сокровищнице опыта, к багажу накопленных знаний и применить одно из прежних Дживсовых великолепных решений. 

Взоры тёти, Таппи и Анджелы снова скрестились на мне. Дядя громыхнул газетой. Я готов был поклясться, что от бумаги посыпались искры.

Искры активизировали думательный процесс, и я вспомнил случай с велосипедом. Всего каких-нибудь восемнадцать миль под проливным дождём, и нежные чувства вновь заколосились в сердцах. Я оживился, подумав, что и на сей раз фокус может сработать.

― Чему ты так радуешься, Аттила? ― грозно прищурившись, поинтересовалась тётя, и Анджела, сжав губы, как пассатижи, вонзила вилку в утиный бок.

Я ни секунды не сомневался, что драгоценная кузина на месте утки представляла меня.

***

Когда стемнело, я решил, что пора приступать к плану. Если вы не в курсе того старого случая, объясняю на пальцах: чтоб умиротворить истерзанные души, нужно среди ночи выползти из дома и позвонить в пожарный колокол. Это первое, так сказать, действие. После чего начнётся второе, когда обитатели Бринкли, зевающие и недовольные, вылезут наружу, и окажется, что тревога ― ложная, а все двери в дом отчего-то закрыты, и ключа, что удивительно, ни у кого нет. За этим последует третье действие, где Вустеру придётся карабкаться на велосипед и в бурю, под бушующим ливнем, как какому-нибудь королю Лиру, крутить педали. Девять миль туда и столько же миль обратно. Сперва ― чтобы узнать, что тётин дворецкий, Сеппингз, перед тем как со всем коллективом сорваться на танцы, оставил ключ Дживсу. А затем ― чтобы, еле живым добравшись до дома, порадоваться виду всеобщего примирения на почве бессмысленных вустеровских скитаний. 

Итак, преисполненный решимости, я спустился по лестнице, вышел наружу, но, к своему разочарованию, увидел, что никакого дождя нет и не предвидится. Хуже того, я понял ещё одну вещь: у меня и плана-то никакого нет. Ведь не мог же я в точности повторить ту штуку с велосипедом. Позвони я в пожарный колокол, все б, конечно, выползли из дома, вот только за девять миль меня посылать бесполезно, потому что слуги сидят себе преспокойненько в Бринкли-Корте, а не выписывают на танцах всякие па-де-де.

Нужно было как следует всё обдумать. И я принялся обдумывать, бродя взад-вперёд вдоль живой изгороди. Хождение оказалось не напрасным: я решил, что следует отправить телеграмму Дживсу, а уж он-то придумает, как помирить Таппи и Анджелу. Обрадованный, я поспешил вдоль той же изгороди обратно, в сторону дома, но дорожка внезапно закончилась тупиком. Я повернул назад. Тропинка раздваивалась. Я повернул влево, потом вправо, потом ещё раз вправо и снова влево. По обе стороны мой путь обрамляли плотные заросли остролиста.

Я сообразил, что незаметно для себя забрёл в тётушкину новую забаву, лабиринт. Выбраться из него, разумеется, ничего не стоило.

Проблуждав ещё минут двадцать, я услышал женские голоса. Голоса приближались. Похоже, это были горничные. Одна из них жаловалась другой на купленные в деревне румяна.

Первым моим побуждением было позвать на помощь, но вустеровская гордость определённо бы пострадала, и от криков: «Спасите!» я решил воздержаться. Как спартанский мальчик, предпочитавший лисят нижнему белью, я не позволил ни звуку сорваться с решительно сомкнутых уст. 

Когда горничные удалились, я с удвоенной энергией возобновил попытки вызволиться из лабиринтового плена. Увы, читатель. Ты веришь в Бертрама и ждёшь, что славный потомок триумфаторов битвы при Гастингсе вот-вот отыщет правильный поворот. Увы, повторюсь я, увы. Мне нечем порадовать тебя. Я блуждал среди зарослей в сгущающейся тьме, пока не начали отваливаться ноги. Свернувшись калачиком на земле, я прижался к чему-то, подозрительно напоминающему еловый корень, и, стараясь не думать о медведях, волках и незавидной участи Кровавого Билли, попытался уснуть.

***

― Доброе утро, сэр, ― прозвучало откуда-то с горних высот.

Читатель, если ты засыпал когда-нибудь в самом центре жестокой бури, или в гуще кровавого сражения, или в жерле извергающегося вулкана, или на гребне цунами, или ещё чёрте где, а потом просыпался в своей постели под пенье жаворонков, свирелей и лютней, то ты меня поймёшь.

Конечно, продрав глаза, я не увидел ни постели, ни жаворонков, ни лютней, но тот, кто надо мной возвышался, на три корпуса превосходил их всех.

― Дживс! ― завопил я. ― Ей-богу, вот это номер! Клянусь Юпитером! Это собственной персоной ты, Дживс, старина! Но как ты меня нашёл? Разве не должен ты обитаться в Брайтоне? Неужто сердце подсказало тебе, что молодому господину вот-вот настанет хана, и ему срочно требуется спасение?

― Мне очень жаль, сэр, но сердце ничего не подсказывало. Поздно вечером в гостиницу, где я остановился, позвонила ваша тётушка, миссис Треверс. А название гостиницы ей сообщили в клубе «Ганимед», куда она перед этим телефонировала.

Я всхлипнул от умиления.

― Старая добрая тётя Далия... Она потеряла меня, милая славная старушенция, и, дабы вернуть в лоно семьи заблудшего племянника, призвала всю королевскую конницу и всю королевскую рать, то есть тебя, Дживс. И вот племянник снова в лоне…

― Не совсем так, сэр, ― почтительно поправил Дживс, протягивая руку и помогая подняться. ― Миссис Треверс настояла на моём приезде для того, чтобы я помирил мисс Анджелу и мистера Глоссопа.

― Как? ― растерялся я. ― А про меня ни слова?

Я огляделся: утро давно уже вступило в свои права; в доме, судя по урчанию вустеровского желудка, все уже наверняка позавтракали. Меня, получается, никто не хватился?

― Меня, получается, никто не хватился?.. ― пробормотал я.

Дживс дипломатично отвёл глаза. 

Ну и ладно, подумал я. И ничего страшного. Я ведь не ждал, что все побросают дела и кинутся прочёсывать местность.

Дживс, достав из кармана одёжную щётку, принялся массирующими движениями приводить в порядок мой костюм.

― Уверяю, сэр, ваши близкие любят вас, ― произнёс он, проводя щёткою по спине.

Я только фыркнул.

― Позвольте мне проводить вас до комнаты, сэр.

― Разве не должен ты спасать Таппи и Анджелу? ― с горечью бросил я.

Дживс, не ответив, убрал щётку и подал мне руку. Поражённый, я уставился на него: Дживс, как всегда, был безупречен и свеж. Предложенную конечность нельзя было списать на вызванное усталостью временное помутнение рассудка. Хотя, если подумать, он должен был добираться до Бринкли половину ночи, да ещё и делать в Лондоне пересадку. С другой стороны, это же был Дживс, и я бы не удивился, домчись он на ковре-самолёте или на зонтике. Не отводя взгляда от синих глаз, с колотящимся сердцем, я стиснул предложенную ладонь. Мне вдруг страшно захотелось переплести наши пальцы, но это было бы слишком интимно, и я не посмел. Так, молча, за руку, мы дошли до выхода из лабиринта. К моему безмерному сожалению, это заняло всего ничего: оказывается, я задрых в нескольких ярдах от свободы. За секунду до того, как шагнуть наружу, Дживс выпустил мою руку и отступил на шаг, создавая подобающую дистанцию.

― Дживс, ― запоздало спохватился я, ― но как ты наткнулся на меня? Захотелось с утра побродить по закоулкам?

― Не совсем так, сэр. Прибыв в Бринкли-Корт, я заглянул к вам в комнату, чтобы узнать, не требуется ли моя помощь. Обнаружив нетронутую постель и сопоставив этот факт с тем, что ваши вещи на месте, автомобиль в гараже, а в парке Бринкли-Корта не так давно был разбит лабиринт, я счёл за нужное первым делом отправиться именно туда.

― Когда ты объясняешь, всё кажется так просто!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

Произнеся эти слова, он задумчиво посмотрел вдаль и неожиданно произнёс:

― Обопритесь на меня, сэр.

― Что? ― удивился я.

― Закиньте правую руку мне на плечи и постарайтесь выглядеть больным. Вы не возражаете, если я обхвачу вас за талию? Это стандартная форма поддержки для такой позы.

Я не возражал.

― Попробуйте волочить ноги, сэр, и периодически кашлять.

― Кашлять? ― переспросил я.

― Да, сэр. Вы уже можете начинать. В нашу сторону направляется мисс Анджела.

Если б дело касалось галстука, я бы, может, немного поспорил. А может, и нет. Но во всём остальном я привык полностью полагаться на Дживса. Поэтому, не задавая вопросов, изобразил человека, подавившегося картошкой. 

― Доброе утро, мисс, ― поздоровался Дживс, когда Анджела поравнялась с нами.

― Рада тебя видеть, Дживс, ― кивнула та.

Затем взгляд кузины переключился на меня, и приветливое выражение с её лица испарилось. 

― Что это с ним? ― спросила она у Дживса, поморщившись.

― Мистер Вустер провёл тяжёлую ночь, мисс.

― Напился, как свинья?

Я зашёлся в кашле.

― Ни в коем случае, мисс, ― печально возразил Дживс, когда я взял передышку. ― До утра мистер Вустер, мучимый угрызениями совести, не сомкнув глаз, бродил, бессонный, по парку и без отдыха размышлял о том, как помочь мистеру Глоссопу и вам. Сырой и прохладный ночной воздух, роса, порывистый ветер, но больше всего волнение за ваше с мистером Глоссопом будущее подкосили, к сожалению, его здоровье. Как выразился поэт, «в лице болезнь, на сердце горе». У мистера Вустера развилась острая форма горячки. Ему срочно необходимо в постель.

Дживс плёл так складно, что я заслушался. Лишь когда он закончил, а мордашка Анджелы из презрительной сделалась чуть пристыженной, я вспомнил про свои обязанности и выдал на гора отборную порцию наилучшего кашля.

― Что же делать? ― испуганно пропищала Анджела. ― Берти, как я могу помочь?

Чтобы увильнуть от ответа, я зашёлся в очередном приступе.

― Мистеру Вустеру нужен покой. Я провожу его в спальню, ― тихим голосом с оттенком смирения пояснил Дживс.

Анджела побледнела.

― Но он будет жить? ― прошептала она с отчаянием, ища на Дживсовом челе лучи надежды.

― Надежды нет, ― внезапно вспомнил я строки из школьной хрестоматии. ― Но светлый облик милый спасут, быть может, чёрные чернила.

― Он бредит, Дживс! ― всхлипнула Анджела.

― Да, мисс, ― скорбно кивнул тот. ― Болезнь прогрессирует.

По щеке Анджелы покатилась слеза. Мне захотелось утешить сестрёнку, но в голове, как назло, вертелась только чёртова хрестоматия:

― Кто доживает считанные дни, ждёт от врачей надежды на здоровье…

Дальше я не помнил, но это было к лучшему, поскольку исполненный поэтический отрывок нагнал на кузину ещё больше тоски.

― О боже! ― выдохнула она, подбрасывая руки к лицу. ― Дживс, ему совсем худо! Ты можешь отнести его в постель? Будь добр! А я предупрежу маму!

― Разумеется, мисс.

― Мне для покоя нужно мало: чтобы здоровье не хромало, ну и обед какой попало, простой на вкус! ― продекламировал я ей вдогонку, после чего шёпотом обратился к Дживсу:

― Кстати, об обеде: молодой господин не прочь позавтракать. 

― Я что-нибудь придумаю, сэр, ― ответствовал этот образчик феодальной преданности. 

А затем, верный данному Анджеле слову, подхватил меня тем манером, каким герой в романтических фильмах кантует главную героиню, и легко зашагал по аллее.

***

До комнаты мы добрались не сразу, потому что Дживс по дороге несколько раз останавливался и живописал всем встречным поэму моего угасания. Когда он делал паузы, я добросовестно кашлял или выборочно цитировал хрестоматию. Затем Дживс вступал снова, и я со своим кашлем немедленно замолкал. Дуэт из нас вышел превосходный, и эффект мы произвели потрясающий: одна горничная зарыдала, другая вложила в мои слабеющие пальцы потрёпанную Библию, третья пообещала носить на могилу цветы, и даже тётин дворецкий Сеппингз, достав из верхнего кармашка сюртука накрахмаленный носовой платок, деликатно промокнул уголок глаза.

Когда мы достигли спальни, Дживс не сразу избавился от тела, а, затворив дверь, почти минуту всматривался в моё лицо. Взгляд его был задумчивым, даже меланхолическим. Я забеспокоился.

― Дживс, у меня провалился нос?

― Ваш нос в великолепной форме, сэр, ― прочистив горло, как-то слишком быстро ответил он, опуская в. покорного в кресло. ― Я бы даже сказал, не сочтите за вольность, вы сами в великолепной форме.

Я просиял.

― …Поэтому было бы целесообразно добавить в вашу внешность некоторые штрихи.

Я посмотрел на него с любопытством.

― По пути к лабиринту я обнаружил упаковку румян. Очевидно, их выронила какая-то горничная, ― он вынул из кармана ярко размалёванную круглую картонную коробку. ― Я поднял её с намерением вернуть владелице. Но, полагаю, румяна могут оказаться полезны, сэр.

― Для чего, Дживс? ― изумился я. ― Ты хочешь, чтобы я переоделся женщиной?

Он вновь задержал на мне задумчивый взгляд.

― Возможно, в следующий раз, сэр, ― проговорил он, как мне показалось, с оттенком мечтательности. ― А сейчас, если не возражаете, я нанесу немного краски на ваше лицо, чтобы окружающие поверили, будто у вас жар.

― Как скажешь, ― махнул я рукой. ― Валяй.

Едва Дживс закончил свои художественные манипуляции, как дверь распахнулась, и в комнату набились родные и близкие в лице тёти Далии, дяди Тома, Анджелы и Таппи. Я не заметил как, но коробка с румянами словно испарилась, а на лице Дживса застыло выражение в высшей степени скорбное и торжественное.

― Господи, он как варёная свёкла! ― взвизгнула Анджела при виде меня. ― У него жар!

― Почему ты ещё не уложил его в постель? ― прогремела тётя Далия.

― В сидячем положении мистеру Вустеру легче дышать, ― почтительно и печально отозвался Дживс.

Тётя испуганно крякнула. Я, вспомнив о своих обязанностях, с энтузиазмом закашлялся.

― Берти, цыплёночек, ты как? ― ласково пророкотала тётя, когда я заткнулся, и я едва не сгорел от стыда, настолько не preux было вводить в заблуждение престарелую родственницу.

― Вовсю иду на поправку, прародительница!

― Ты уже позвонил доктору Хатчинсону? ― поинтересовалась тётя у Дживса.

Я похолодел. Доктор мигом выведет нас на чистую воду.

― Не будет ли предпочтительнее, мадам, если я отвезу мистера Вустера в Лондон, где его осмотрят лучшие врачи? 

― А он переживёт дорогу? ― с сомнением прогудела добрая старушенция.

― Даже не сомневайся! Доеду огурчиком! ― бодро прохрипел я.

Хрипел я в этом случае не нарочно, а потому что перестарался, кашляя.

― Ну, если ты уверен, Дживс…

Тётя послала ему вопросительный взгляд, на что Дживс коротко кивнул, затем тётя в свою очередь отправила ему кивок, но кивок иного рода. Если первый был обнадёживающий, то второй ― благословляющий. После завершения этой в высшей степени растрогавшей меня пантомимы тётя согнулась в районе спины с явным намерением запечатлеть прощальный поцелуй на полыхающем лбу любимого племянника. Поняв, что за этим произойдёт ― на тётушкиных губах отпечатается свекольное пятно ― я живо подскочил с кресла и юркнул в кровать.

― Мистеру Вустеру необходимо согреться, ― со скорбным смирением прокомментировал Дживс и подоткнул вокруг меня одеяло. ― Если позволите, я схожу за чаем. В его состоянии…

― О, да! ― подхватила Анджела. ― В его состоянии…

― И захвати ему чего-нибудь пожевать! ― крикнул Таппи. ― Когда я болен, ничто так не согревает, как провизия.

За эту фразу я готов был простить Таппи все прошлые и будущие преступления.

― К сожалению, ― заметил Дживс, оборачиваясь в дверях, куда он незаметно промерцал, ― у больных в таком состоянии пропадает аппетит. ― И он остановил на мне многозначительный взгляд.

Я занервничал. И было с чего. Неужели ради достижения полного правдоподобия Дживс собирается морить меня голодом? В желудке у меня урчало так, словно там сидел десяток домогающихся ласки кошек.

Пока я терзался, тётушка шагнула к кровати. Похоже, она собиралась на ней осесть и в лучших традициях жанра смачивать влажной губкой мой пышущий жаром лоб или, усилием воли соорудив подбадривающую улыбку, держать меня за руку, отсчитывая угасающий пульс. 

― Послушай-ка, эй, не надо! ― запротестовал я. ― Остановись, престарелая родственница, не совершай ошибку! Эта штукенция очень заразна!

― Глупости, я никогда не болею, ― отмахнулась тётя и потянулась к вустеровскому лбу.

Я успел покрыться потом, но на полпути ладонь остановилась, так как слово неожиданно взял дядя Том.

― Если выздоровеешь, ― отрывисто проговорил дядя, ― упомяну в завещании. Нет ― пеняй на себя. ― После чего вышел за дверь, и родственников в комнате стало на одного меньше.

― Если! ― всхлипнула Анджела.

― Ну-ну… ― успокаивающе пробормотал Таппи.

Тётина рука возобновила движение, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как спрятаться с головой под одеяло.

― Чего это он? ― пророкотала тётя.

― Наверное, мёрзнет... Мне страшно стыдно. ― Услышал я голос Анджелы. ― Ведь Берти заболел из-за нас.

― Похоже на то, ― вздохнул Таппи. ― Нехорошо получилось.

― Мы винили его…

― Напрасно! Сами были виноваты! ― перебил Таппи. ― Это ж надо было додуматься: просить совета у Берти!

― Тсс! ― одёрнула тётушка. ― Вдруг он нас ещё слышит.

― Можно разговаривать спокойно: он, считайте, уже без сознания, ― успокоил Таппи.

― Да-да. Он бредил при мне, ― подтвердила кузина. ― Нужно на всякий случай с ним попрощаться. А то мало ли что.

Кто-то громоподобно высморкался. Наверняка тётушка.

― Ты права, Анджела, ― проговорил Таппи. ― Пока, Берти!

― Ну, знаешь ли! Для умирающего простого «пока» недостаточно.

― Десять «пока» ему что ли нужно? 

Анджела возмущённо фыркнула, затем последовали приближающиеся лёгкие шажки, а за ними взволнованный голос Таппи:

― Стой! Ты можешь заразиться и помереть!

Шажки стихли, и Анджела недоверчиво проговорила:

― А тебе разве не всё равно?

― Ясно-понятно, не всё равно!

Тут я отвлёкся, потому что звучащий слаще Эоловой арфы, а заодно и прочего Эолова джаз-банда голос Дживса откуда-то сверху произнёс:

― Ваш чай, сэр.

Я высунул из-под одеяла нос, и ко мне как по волшебству подплыл поднос, где на блюдце белела, источая аромат моего любимого сорта, фарфоровая чашка. Я потянулся к ней всем вустеровским существом и в ту же секунду почувствовал, как что-то проникает в пододеяльные глубины. Однако я был слишком увлечён божественным напитком, чтобы всерьёз озаботиться проникновением.

― Вроде цыплёночку получше, ― прогудела престарелая родственница. ― Вон как на чай набросился.

Я запоздало подумал, что следовало набрасываться на чай как-то более вяло, без огонька. Но сделанного не воротишь, тем более что к вустеровскому лбу опять направлялась тётушкина рука. Выронив чашку, которую виртуозно подхватил Дживс, я снова нырнул в убежище. И да, там определённо стало многолюдней. Я протянул к неопознанному предмету руки и едва не застонал от счастья, нащупав завёрнутый в льняную салфетку сэндвич. Теперь, после тётиного замечания, до меня дошёл смысл сказанной Дживсом фразы. Он вовсе не собирался морить молодого господина голодом, а всего лишь призывал соблюдать контрацепцию ― надеюсь, это правильное слово, а то я часто путаю его с конспирацией. Поэтому я как можно осторожнее развернул сэндвич и принялся его деликатно жевать. С той стороны одеяльной завесы долетала перепалка Таппи и Анджелы.

― …Не всё равно?

― Нет, не всё равно!

― И почему же?

― Всё потому же!

― Так почему?

― Вот почему!

За этими однообразными репликами, которыми перебрасывались, как шариком для пинг-понга, внезапно последовал чмокающий звук, и на меня снизошло откровение, насколько прост и величественен был план Дживса.

Поражаясь размаху его гения и попутно надеясь, что тётя отвлеклась на воссоединившуюся парочку, я тоже отдался страсти и вгрызся в контрабандный сэндвич по-взрослому. Нам было так прекрасно вдвоём. Во всяком случае, ни на поцелуй с Таппи, ни на поцелуй с Анджелой я бы его не променял. Разве что на поцелуй с Джи…

Но эту крамольную мысль додумать я не успел.

― Как-то он под одеялом подозрительно ёрзает, ― прогромыхала тётя. ― Будто чего-то грызёт. Будь он слегка помоложе, я бы подумала, что у него зубы режутся.

― Может, это зубы мудрости? ― предположила Анджела.

― Мудрости? У Берти? ― с сомнением прогудела тётя.

― Может, у него не горячка, а бешенство? ― сказал Таппи. ― Анджела, ты бы отошла подальше на всякий случай.

Я простил Таппи этот выпад, списав его на заботу о моей сестре, и снова вонзился в сэндвич.

― Вот! ― прогремела тётя. ― Опять!

― Мистер Вустер всего лишь поворачивается во сне, мадам, ― успокоил её Дживс.

Я замер.

― А теперь всё! Уже не шевелится, застыл, как бревно! ― воскликнула престарелая родственница. ― Может, он помер?

― Ни в коем случае, мадам. Мистер Вустер отыскал для сна удобное положение.

― Была у меня сука пойнтера, которую доконали глисты, ― мрачно изрекла тётя. ― Так она перед тем, как откинуться, лежала вот в точности так же. 

Чтобы угодить прародительнице, я принялся елозить по кровати.

― Господи! ― взревела тётя. ― У него начались судороги! 

― Мистер Вустер пребывает в активной фазе сна, мадам. Полагаю, сейчас самое благоприятное время для того, чтобы погрузить его в автомобиль.

Я торопливо засунул остатки сэндвича в рот ― и вовремя: меня снова подняли на руки, и Бертрам в окружении любящих лиц поплыл по воздуху, словно поднос с чаем.

― Цыплёночек, не сдавайся! Цепляйся за жизнь!

― У него губы в крошках! Это опасно?

― Берти, старая развалюха, держись!

Счастливее резинового утёнка, блаженствуя в объятиях Дживса, купаясь в прибое родственной и дружеской любви, я помахал компании рукой и неторопливо поплыл дальше.

― Позаботься о моём любимом кузене, Дживс! ― напутствовала Анджела.

― Да, не забудь: он мой лучший друг! Тягай аккуратнее и не забывай почаще кормить! ― добавил Таппи.

― Покажи его стоматологу и проверь на глисты! ― пророкотала тётя.

***

― Знаешь, Дживс, это твой самый лучший план, ― сказал я, любуясь профилем своего камердинера на фоне проносящихся вустерширских полей. ― Таппи и Анджела снова вместе, а один твой знакомый Вустер убедился полностью и бесповоротно, что обожаем родными и близкими. Не знаю, как тебя и благодарить. Ты превзошёл сам себя. Выше похвалы просто не бывает, поскольку всех прочих ты превзошёл ещё на пороге начальной школы.

Он тепло посмотрел на меня и снова обратил взор на дорогу.

― Счастлив оказаться полезным, сэр. Если позволите, я хотел бы помочь вам избавиться от грима.

Я вывернул шею, чтобы заглянуть в зеркало, ― и точно! ― весь циферблат вашего покорного покрывали свекольного цвета пятна. Неудивительно, что та горничная осталась недовольна. Подозреваю, она нарочно выронила покупку.

Дживс тем временем свернул на узкую просёлочную дорогу, проехал немного и там, где дорога пересекала тенистую рощицу, вырулил на обочину. Над нами смыкали кроны буки и прочий укроп, и место выглядело до ужаса буколическим и укромным.

― Разрешите помочь вам, сэр, ― шёлковым голосом промурлыкал Дживс, распахивая передо мной дверцу. В руках у него, словно по волшебству, материализовались белый, как облако, носовой платок и бутылка воды.

Я спрыгнул на землю, и Дживс, словно какая-то сирена или фавн, увлёк меня в рощицу. Наверняка феодальные штучки, подумал я. Что-нибудь навроде того, что смывание румян с табло молодого господина следует проводить в тени дерев под пение дриад не менее чем в десяти ярдах от припаркованного автомобиля. Не знаю, как дриады, но пернатые щебетали так, словно каждому было обещано по сто фунтов за выступление.

Дживс промерцал к особо осанистому буку и остановился под ним, я тоже сказал себе: «Тпру» и упёр копыта в землю. Дживс повернулся и посмотрел мне в глаза. Тем самым взглядом: задумчивым и меланхоличным. А затем смочил батистовое облако и провёл им по вустеровской щеке.

Если бы в программу Олимпийских игр включили состязание на самое нежное прикосновение ― на прикосновение, от которого учащается дыхание, поджимаются пальцы ног, а внутри живота случается порхание и воспарение, Дживс цапнул бы золото с первой попытки. Но первой попыткой Дживс не ограничился. Облако скользнуло по одной щеке, по второй, снизошло до подбородка, проплыло по лбу, невесомо коснулось бровей, сделало пируэт и вновь обогнуло щёки. Вроде бы ничего непристойного, но добавьте к этим соблазнительным па глядящие в упор синие затуманенные глаза, и вы поймёте, что Вустер балансировал на грани.

― Могу ли я одолжить ваш платок, сэр? ― голосом плавным и тягучим вопросил Дживс. ― К сожалению, мой уже не отвечает строгим требованиям гигиены.

Рвано выдохнув, я принялся шарить по карманам. Когда я протягивал тряпицу Дживсу, тот дотронулся до моих пальцев. И, хотя я видел, что его рука тянется к моей, знал, что они встретятся, это было так ярко, словно по венам пустили шипучку.

Мягкая ткань снова влажно коснулась щеки и стала гладить, ласкать и дразниться, будто какой-то батистовый Казанова. От обилия ощущений я даже захлопнул гляделки. А Дживс не прекращал раззадоривать, будоражить и нежить. Я внимал этим плавным движениям, как внимает взмахам дирижёра тромбон или банджолеле. И если я не пищал, не стонал и не тренькал, то только лишь потому, что Кодекс Вустеров ― очень суровая в этом плане штука.

Ладонь Дживса внезапно остановилась, облако замерло, прижатое к вустеровской физиономии, и я почувствовал на губах дыхание. Сердце подпрыгнуло, как торжествующий воробей. Я ждал с тем восторженным нетерпением, с каким разевающий клюв птенец ждёт аппетитно извивающегося червяка, несомого заботливой мамой. Сейчас Дживс поцелует меня. Сейчас наши губы соприкоснутся. Сердце радостно выплясывало фокстрот. Лёгкая, совершенно пустая голова, словно сорвавшийся с привязи цепеллин, неслась в голубую ликующую высь. Сейчас Дживс меня поцелует. Вот. Сейчас.

Платок вспорхнул с вустеровской щеки, оставив влажный след.

― Я закончил, сэр, ― несколько скованно произнёс Дживс, и, распахнув глаза, я увидел, как он, спрятав за спиною руки, отступает на шаг.

Я уставился на него с тем оскорблённым укором, с каким смотрит голодный птенец на вернувшуюся с пустыми руками мать ― если, конечно, у его матери есть руки.

― Сэр? ― теперь его голос был безупречно ровен, но на щеках пугливой зарёй мерцало слабое подобие румянца.

Я был уверен, мне не почудилось: эти губы, изваянные природой в момент наивысшего творческого подъёма, несколько секунд назад тянулись ко мне. И какого чёрта, спрашивается, они передумали?!

― Дживс, ― сказал я, ― так не пойдёт.

― Сэр?

― Так не годится, ― убеждённо подтвердил я.

― Что именно, сэр? ― И голос его прозвучал так, что я понял: шансы у меня есть.

― Румяна, ― выпалил я. ― Ты их счистил не все.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― В самом деле. Их осталась целая куча. Прорва. Особенно здесь. ― И я, замирая от собственной дерзости, указал на область между вустеровскими носом и подбородком.

Дживс посмотрел на меня. Я посмотрел на него. И вдруг мизансцена ― если это правильное слово, ― перевернувшись, полетела в тартарары ― или куда-то ещё, совершенно не важно. Дживс схватил меня, притиснул к груди и впился в губы. И я тоже схватил, и притиснул, и впился. 

Пернатый джаз-банд загремел что-то мажорное, вдохновенное и безудержное, буки заплясали фокстрот ― или, может, это от счастья закружилась вустеровская голова. 

А в саду Бринкли-Корта как ни в чём не бывало занимались своими обыденными делами лягушка и жук, без которых ничего этого ― страшно даже вообразить ― не было бы.


End file.
